Jerry Jacks (Sebastian Roché)
Irina (lovers) Kelly Lee (ONS) Carly Jacks (kissed; 2007) Sam McCall (filtration; 2007-08) Alexis Davis (lovers; 2008-09) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Josslyn Jacks | cousins = | relatives = |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black | species = }} Jerard Aloysius "Jerry" Jacks is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of the late, John Jacks and his late wife, Lady Jane Jacks. Jerry was first portrayed by actor Julian Stone from April 10, 1998 to December 14, 1999, and then by Sebastian Roché on and off from January 31, 2007 until December 22, 2015. Casting Actor Julian Stone originated the role of Jerry Jacks on April 10, 1998. He left the role over a year later on December 14, 1999. In 2007, the role was recast with Sebastian Roché, who first appeared on January 31, although Roché was initally introduced as a terrorist named "James Craig." His identity was not revealed until April 23, 2007. He remained in the role throughout the years of 2007 and 2008. He last appeared on November 12, 2008 when the character was presumed dead. Roché returned to the role on April 7, 2009 and left again on April 24, 2009. On June 24, 2009, it was announced that Sebastian Roché would return to GH again as Jerry Jacks. He returned on July 31 and left on August 19. On September 29, 2010, sources confirmed that Roché would be heading back to GH as Jerry Jacks beginning in December. He returned on December 13 and departed on December 20 when the character was presumed dead. He made a surprise return to GH on August 3, 2012, on a recurring status, but was presumed deceased the next month following an explosion over the harbor, however he returned for one episode on December 18, 2012. Roché returned to GH on September 30, 2013 on a recurring basis as part of Kimberly McCullough's return. He left again on December 3, 2013. On September 21, 2014, it was announced that Roché would return to GH. He only appeared in a guest capacity for three episodes since Roché couldn't come back for very long due to being really busy at the time. He returned on October 13 and left on October 24. Roché returned to GH once more on December 10, 2015. He left again on December 22, 2015 when the character was sent to prison, however in 2019 it was revealed that he escaped. Storylines |-|1998-2009= Jerry initially came to Port Charles to meet his brother Jasper Jacks' fiancée Brenda Barrett. He was first seen in Jax's penthouse engaged in a fistfight with his brother; that's how they worked out their arguments. He had never really stayed in one place too long before coming to Port Charles, and he never really believed in love. But when he came to Port Charles and met Bobbie Spencer, he fell in love for the first time in his life and decided to stay in town. In 1999, after Jerry nearly died in a car crash, he and Bobbie planned to marry. He promised her that his criminal activities were behind him. However, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan found out that he was laundering money and Jax frantically tried to save his brother from being arrested. Jerry, however, was arrested in the middle of his wedding to Bobbie. Jax posted bail and Jerry skipped town. Jerry returned to Port Charles in 2007, but no one knew who he was at first. That is because he had plastic surgery to alter the appearance of his face. He was calling himself James Craig and he and a team of masked gunmen took the Metro Court Hotel hostage in an effort steal a briefcase from the vault. His plan went awry when Sam McCall activated the silent alarm, which put the vault on lock down with Maxie Jones and one of the gunmen, called Number 3 (later to be revealed as Cooper Barrett), locked inside for twelve hours. The alarm also notified the PCPD. James Craig tormented his hostages during this time, especially Bobbie's daughter Carly Corinthos. He also shot Robin Scorpio to show that he was serious. He refused to allow Robin to be evacuated, and instead forced medical intern Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and nursing school dropout Carly to perform crude surgery on her to save her life with the assistance of Dr. Patrick Drake giving instructions over the phone. Dr. Alan Quartermaine also suffered multiple heart attacks during the hostage crisis, and Craig refused any help for him. Alan later died at the hospital from his heart attacks. Craig had the lobby where he was keeping the hostages rigged with explosives. Sam was able to escape and tell the police about the explosives. In the end, Craig managed to escape after Diane Miller came into Port Charles. Shortly later, he showed up at Wyndemere and injected Nikolas Cassadine with a neurotoxin that would kill him if a counter agent wasn't administered daily. He wanted Nikolas to create a new identity for him. He forced him to break up with Emily and pretend he was dating Robin. He had forced Robin to break up with Patrick. During this time, Jerry was using the alias James Brosnan, under which he had many encounters with Alexis Davis, who was unaware of his connection to the hostage crisis. Jerry's identity was revealed when he went to Jax and Carly's wedding and watched from afar. His mother, Jane Jacks, saw him and recognized him, even though his face had been completely altered. In 2008, Claudia Zacchara put a hit out on Sonny and initially asked Jerry to do the job. When Jerry refused, she got Dr. Ian Devlin to do it. The hit went wrong and Michael Corinthos ended up being the one shot, and subsequently put into a coma. After Claudia married Sonny, Jerry sent Claudia a DVD telling her that there were several other DVDs hidden throughout Sonny's house, detailing her hit on Sonny. Claudia scrambled to collect the DVDs before Sonny found them. Kate Howard, however, found one of the DVDs, thus finding out what Claudia had done. Jerry began working with Russian mob boss Andrei Karpov and Sam went undercover to prove it. When he discovered Sam was trying to prove their connection, he had her framed and sent to jail. Once she got released, he tried to kill her by placing a bomb in a dumpster but was saved by Jason. In November, Jerry kidnapped Sam at gunpoint and held her captive on a boat. He planned to blow up the boat with her on board and fake his death, but Jason rescued Sam and Jerry was presumed dead. Jax got an anonymous phone call from someone who didn't say a word, leading him to believe his brother was still alive. On July 31, 2009, Claudia hired Jerry to track down Michael and Kristina Corinthos, who ran away from home and went to Mexico. Sam and Jason were also looking for Michael and Kristina and when they were separated, Sam was about to discover where they were but was kidnapped at gunpoint by Jerry. Jerry took her to an abandoned church where he forced her to call Jason and lure him to the church. When Jason got there, Sam warned him it was a trap but Jerry and Jason played a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Jerry shot Jason twice and left him to die underneath the rubble since part of the church collapsed. Jason was eventually rescued and treated by Sam. |-|2010-13= In December 2010, Jerry returned, this time working for The Balkan. Siobhan McKenna had been forced into working for The Balkan, as he had her sister Megan held hostage in Ireland. Siobhan had a meeting with Jerry on the docks. Jerry received a call from The Balkan, saying he was disappointed in him. A hitman then shot Jerry in front of Siobhan and he fell into the harbor. He was presumed dead because his body was never found. On August 3, 2012, Jerry resurfaces when he met with Dr. Ewen Keenan. Although his full motivations are unknown, Jerry has manipulated Ewen with the threat that if he refuses to cooperate, Jerry will reveal his secret to Elizabeth Webber, whom Ewen is in love with. In exchange for keeping the secret, Ewen has agreed to work for Jerry, a job he clearly despises. During this time, it is also revealed that Jerry is ill and appears to be slowly dying. He also tricked Todd Manning into broadcasting about the pathogen crises. Therefore, interrupting their shows in Port Charles. The kidnapping of Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake was organized by Jerry under Cesar Faison's orders. Jerry ordered Dr. Ewen Keenan to have Robin placed in a special wing at Ferncliff where she was "treated" with electroshock therapy. Robin was first seen alive on March 26, 2012. Later, Jerry had Ewen move Robin to an institution in Switzerland. This nefarious plan is later explained in more detail after Jerry's disappearance on September 12th. The purpose for moving her there is because Robin's mother, Anna Devane, was close to finding her at Ferncliff. Faison is masquerading as Duke Lavery, and has Robin at the Switzerland institution because Faison believes that he can "reunite" Anna with Robin. This reuniting of mother and daughter will propel Anna to Faison (still as Duke though) On August 10, 2012 Alexis Davis was lured to Wyndemere Castle by Jerry who posed as a gardener in a phone call saying that there had been an intruder. On August 13, Alexis was shown in the opening of the show being injected with an unknown substance before three escapees from Ferncliff came to Wyndemere right where Helena Cassadine was at. Jerry's niece Josslyn was kidnapped from her home by Dr. Ewen Keenan on behalf of Jerry on August 10, 2012. Like Alexis, Josslyn was seen being injected with an unknown substance. This substance is said to be the anti-toxin to the hydrochemical disease that Jerry has instructed his men to put in the water. Jerry is seen on television screens all across the city telling the residents of Port Charles that they have been infected with a disease that has been given to them via the city water supply. The most wealthy people in Port Charles agree to pay Jerry a ransom for the cure to the disease. The city is locked down and people cannot go out or into the city. After a shootout at the harbor on a boat, Jerry is presumed dead after an explosion of gasoline or some fuel tanks were shot at. The doctors at GH have synthesized the antidote and have spread the antidote to the general public. The scare is over. The infecting the city with an incurable disease plan is believed to be Jerry's doing with the help of Joe Scully, Jr. The faking of the death and subsequent kidnapping of Robin is Faison's doing with an unknown correlation between Faison and Jerry. Jerry resurfaces in December 2012 when Dr. Lisa Obrecht whisks Robin Scorpio-Drake away from the Swiss mental institution where she had been held hostage by Cesar Faison. Not wanting Robin to be found, she leaves her with Jerry. On September 30, 2013, Jerry appears again when Luke Spencer tries to find a cure for his radiation posioning. Luke goes back to the Cassadine Lab where he rescued his daughter Lulu and sees Jerry walking in. Jerry and Luke talk about what Jerry has been doing and Jerry orders Luke to be taken away. When Robin finds the cure Tracy forces Jerry to give it to Luke. Luke and Tracy then return the Port Charles. Jerry holds Robert and Anna in the lab on Cassadine Island while forcing Robin to return to Port Charles staying hidden until she creates another dose of the cure. He tells her that if she is seen one of her parents will be killed. Robert and Anna turn the tables and capture Jerry. They bring him to Port Charles and handcuff in Luke's room at the metro court while they head off to rescue Robin. When Bobbie stops by to see Luke, Jerry tricks her into freeing him and then takes her hostage, forcing Luke to give him the cure. Luke forces Jerry to release Bobbie and the two men fall over the balcony during a struggle. Jerry barely survives the fall and Julian Jerome helps Jerry escape, telling Jerry he owes him one if he survives. |-|2014-15= In October 2014, Jerry has Luke's phone and he meets up with Tracy in Amsterdam. He tells Tracy she can have Luke back in exchange for ELQ. Jerry is later revealed to be working with Helena Cassadine. When Tracy can't get Ned to give up his shares to save Luke, Jerry tries to threaten Ned's daughter, Brook Lynn, but ultimately accepts the 15% and sends his associate to get them for him. However, Jerry deceives Tracy, and instead delivers Larry Ashton, Ned's father, angering Michael. On December 10, 2015, Jerry is revealed to be helping to hold Robin captive and making her work on a cure for Helena's illness, but Helena died, so Jerry declares Robin is now useless to him, and prepared to kill her. Emma calls Robin, and Jerry let's her talk to Emma one last time. Afterwards, Robon convinces Jerry to give her a little more time to finish what she is working on. On December 16, Jerry decided Robin was taking too long and ordered one of his henchmen, Enrico, to kill her. On December 17, Patrick, Anna, and Robert confronted Jerry and demanded to know what he has done with Robin. Jerry said they were too late and that Robin was dead. On December 21, Reinforcements arrived for Jerry, and he made his escape. On December 22, Robert and Anna cornered Jerry. Robert called for WSB agents to arrest Jerry and take him to Steinmauer prison. |-|2019= On June 21, 2019, during a chat between Jax and Robert it was revealed that Jerry had escaped from Steinmauer and Robert threatened to find and dismember him if he so much as checked the weather in Berkeley, California. Crimes Committed |-|1990s-2010= *Accepted money from the mob to start J and J Jacks of Alaska *A series of illegal activities including bombing, stealing, and assault *Money laundering for the mob *Various espionage and criminal activity 1999-2007 *Held hostages during the Metro Court robbery 2007; as James Craig *Shot Robin Scorpio and critically injured her 2007; as James Craig *Shot Max Giambetti in the shoulder 2007; as James Craig *Shot Mateo Ruiz 2007; as James Craig *Fired shots at Sonny Corinthos 2007; as James Craig *Fought with Jason Morgan 2007; as James Craig *Blew up the Metro Court lobby with explosives while hostages were still inside 2007; as James Craig *Indirectly responsible for the death of Alan Quartermaine 2007; as James Craig; Alan suffered multiple heart attacks during the hostage crisis and no one attended to him, resulting in his death from heart failure at GH *Shootout with Jason 2007 *Posioned Nikolas Cassadine with a toxin that required a counter agent every 24 hours 2007 *Blackmailed Emily Quartermaine into signing documents implicating her of Treason 2007 *Held Sam McCall, Amelia Joffe, and Damian Spinelli at gunpoint 22, 2007 *Blackmailed Sam to sleep with Trevor Lansing for information 2007 *Fabricated evidence to exonerate Jason Morgan of murder charges 2007 *Manhandled Carly Jacks 3, 2007 *Stabbed a gunman in the neck with a ballpoint pen in defense of himself and Carly 7, 2007 *Held Carly at gunpoint 24-27, 2007 *Killed his former lover, Irina, in defense of Jax and Carly 27, 2007 *Had Stan Johnson killed 2008 *Operated in a drug importing scheme with Claudia Zacchara and Ian Devlin 2008 *Conspired with Claudia Zacchara and Ian Devlin to kill Sonny Corinthos 2008 *Accomplice to the shooting of Michael Corinthos 2008 *Stabbed Claudia Zacchara in the stomach 2008 *Held Johnny Zacchara at gunpoint 2008 *Assaulted Matt Hunter 2008 *Arson; set fire to the Emily Quartermaine Free Clinic 2008 *Choked Sam 2008 *Kidnapped Sam and held her captive on a boat he planned to blow up 4-12, 2008 *Drugged Sam with a sedative and knocked her out 5, 2008 *Punched Spinelli in the face which knocked him out 11, 2008 *Held Jason and Sam at gunpoint 11, 2008 *Got into a fight with Jason 11, 2008 *Shot two men while in Mexico 2009 *Was hired by Claudia to kidnap Kristina Davis and Michael Corinthos 31, 2009 *Kidnapped Sam again to lure Jason to an abandoned church 10-11, 2009 *Set Sam up to be raped 10-11, 2009 *Shot Jason in the clavicle and left him for dead in an abandon church 11-12, 2009; Sam rescued Jason on Aug 14, 2009 *Shot a morgue attendant 14, 2010 *Held Carly at gunpoint 16, 2010 *Held Siobhan McKenna at gunpoint and threatened to kill her 17-20, 2010 |-|2012-16= *Conspiracy; helped Cesar Faison, Ewen Keenan, and Liesl Obrecht to kidnap Robin Scorpio-Drake and hold her hostage against her will 21, 2012-Nov 25, 2013 *Caused an explosion in the hospital lab with help from Ewen Keenan 21, 2012; revealed Aug 3, 2012 *Faked the death of Robin Scorpio with the help from Ewen Keenan 21, 2012; Robin was revealed to be alive on Mar 27, 2012; revealed Aug 3, 2012 *Ordered Ewen Keenan to keep Robin Scorpio against her will at Ferncliff and then to send her off to a clinic in Switzerland 2012; revealed Aug 3, 2012 *Chloroformed Alexis Davis and injected her with an unknown substance which was later revealed to be an inoculation 10-13, 2012 *Ordered Ewen Keenan to kidnap his niece, Josslyn Jacks and then injected her with an unknown substance which was later revealed to be an inoculation 10-13, 2012 *Poisoned the Port Charles water supply with a deadly toxin with the help of Joe Scully Jr. and demanded money in exchange for the counter agent 2012 *Knocked out Shawn Butler 2012 *Extorted $88 million in exchange for the counteragent to the deadly virus placed in the Port Charles water supply 2012 *Kidnapped Alexis Davis and held her at gunpoint 2012 *Held his brother, Jax at gunpoint 2012 *Tried to shoot Jax in a struggle for the gun 2012 *Shot Johnny Zacchara in the chest during the struggle for the gun with Jax 2012 *Rigged a briefcase containing the counter agent to the toxin with a bomb 2012 *Fired gunshots at Sonny Corinthos 2012 *Had Dr. Liesl Obrecht transport Robin Scorpio-Drake and held Robin captive at Cassadine Island 18, 2012 *Chloroformed Laura Baldwin and tied her up Aug 2013 *Held Luke Spencer hostage on Cassadine Island 30-Oct 14, 2013 *Locked Anna Devane and Robert Scropio in the lab at Cassadine Island 2013 *Threatened to kill both Anna and Robert if Robin reveals her self to anyone in Port Charles 2013 *Held Bobbie Spencer hostage and threatened to kill her 27-Dec 3, 2013 *Tried to kill Luke Spencer during a struggle 3, 2013 *Theft; stole Luke's phone Oct 13, 2014 *Extortion; ordered Tracy to give up her ELQ voting stock shares in exchange for Luke (he gave her Larry Ashton instead of the real Luke) 14, 2014 *Had Larry Ashton stuffed inside a bag which was left outside of Quartermaine Mansion 24, 2014; revealed Oct 27, 2014 *Threatened to harm Brook Lynn Ashton if Ned Ashton didn't give up his shares of ELQ 24, 2014 *Made several death threats against Robin 10, 2015 *Ordered Enrico to kill Robin several times 16-17, 2015 *Ordered his men to kill Robert and Anna 21, 2015 *Escaped from Steinmauer revealed on Jun 21, 2019 Health and Vitals *Nearly died in a car accident 1999 *Had a scalpel held to his neck by Sam McCall 2007; as James Craig *Almost killed by Jason Morgan 2007; as James Craig *"Threatened" by Damian Spinelli 22, 2007 *"Threatened" by Spinelli to step away from Carly 12, 2007 *Assaulted by Carly Jacks and doubled over in pain 3, 2007 *Had a stab wound in the abdomen Aug 3, 2007 *Had a fever and was delirious due to the wound being infected 3-6, 2007 *Held at gunpoint by his brother, Jax 27, 2007 *Attacked and held at gunpoint by Johnny Zacchara 2008 *"Threatened" by Spinelli in his (Spinelli's) own way 11, 2008 *Nearly "attacked" by Spinelli 11, 2008; Spinelli's "attacks" did not phase Jerry *Had a tracking device placed on him by Spinelli during their "altercation" 11, 2008 *Shot at by Sam 11, 2008 *Attacked by Jason which turned into a fight 11, 2008 *Presumed dead in a ship explosion 12, 2008; Jerry was revealed to be alive weeks later *Caught near an explosion (along with Jason) 23-24, 2009; both were hospitalized and Jerry escaped *Threatened by his brother, Jax 24, 2009 *Nearly attacked by Sam 10, 2009 *Slapped by Sam 10, 2009 *Presumed dead after being shot by a hitman hired by Theo Hoffman and falling into the harbor 20, 2010; Jerry was revealed to be alive on Aug 3, 2012 *Radiation poisoning poisoning revealed Sep 11, 2012; revealed to have been cured on Oct 13, 2014 *Slapped by Alexis Davis 2012 *Held at gunpoint and beat up by Jason 28, 2012 *Held at gunpoint by his brother, Jax 4, 2012 *Almost got shot by his brother, Jax during a struggle for the gun 11, 2012 *Shot in the hand by Sonny Corinthos 11, 2012 *Presumed dead after being caught in an explosion over the harbor 11-12, 2012; Jerry was revealed to be alive on Dec 18, 2012 *Shot in the shoulder by Tracy Quartermaine 14, 2013 *Shot in the leg by Robert Scorpio 18, 2013 *Held at gunpoint by Robert 18, 2013 *Handcuffed to a bed at a hotel suite and hold there against his will by Robert, Anna, and Luke Spencer until he was freed by Bobbie 2013 *Fell off the Metro Court Hotel balcony after struggling with Luke 3, 2013 *Had guns pulled on him by Anna and Robert 18-21, 2015 *Grabbed by the jacket and slammed into a wall by Dr. Patrick Drake 21, 2015 See also *Full Siblings External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Jerry Jacks Category:The Balkan's mob family Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Characters Category:Jacks family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Jerome mob family Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:Scully mob family Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:Zacchara mob family Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s